


Heartbeats

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An established relationship fic, Lindsay is pregnant. See reactions to their previously hidden relationship and upcoming parenthood. Story spans the pregnancy, and the changes in their relationship.<br/>Written between seasons 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She's slowly waking, Danny's arm flung loosely over her abdomen as he kisses her neck. Lindsay rolls over and their mouths meet, hands exploring. She hooks a leg over his hip, their bodies meeting and his half hard cock moving below her centre as pj's block direct contact. They continue to make out, waking slowly; he rocks against her, his erection growing. His hands cup her breasts through her top, thumbs flicking the nipples and she hisses in sudden pain; frowning he moves his hands down to her hips. A sudden wave of nausea floods Lindsay and she stills Danny's actions, pressing her hand to his chest. Danny opens his mouth to ask what's wrong but before he can get any words out Lindsay is scrambling out of bed and racing to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach. He rubs her back comfortingly, concerned, all desire drained away.

This was the third morning in a row she'd been feeling sick, Lindsay mentally noted, but the first time she'd thrown up. She got shakily to her feet; Danny steadied her, concern written all over his face.

"Are you all right?" He asks worriedly.

"I think I'm pregnant," Lindsay answers carefully, continuing her sentence before Danny could say anything else, "I've been feeling sick and I'm late."

She looks up at him, hoping he'd have something to say rather than just staring dumbstruck as he was now.

"OK," He murmurs gruffly, "Take a test?" 

"I'll buy some after work," Lindsay promises both him and herself.

However, it wasn't going to be quite that easy. By the time Lindsay was due to clock off, hers and Stella's case was not even half solved. A man found strangled and the body dumped in central park. Even Mac could not fail to notice how distracted Lindsay had been all day. Once it was clear that nothing more could be done that night, he sent Lindsay home. As promised, Lindsay stops at a drug store on the way home and quickly buys three pregnancy tests. Danny isn't at her apartment yet, and will let himself in when he arrives. Too nervous to wait for him Lindsay takes all three tests and sets the oven timer to five minutes, when they will be ready. While she is waiting, Danny arrives carrying a pizza box, but all thoughts of food are banished from his head as he sees Lindsay anxiously watching the clock, test instructions in hand. He kisses her hello, not noticing how both their hands shake and jumps in surprise when the timer buzzes. Lindsay hurries to the bathroom, Danny following. She compares the results on the sticks to the instructions before dropping all three in shock.

"Positive. All three were positive. I'm pregnant." Lindsay says in disbelief.

Danny immediately hugs her, happiness and shock flooding his body. They hold each other tightly; Danny grinning, and then kissing her, finally says in an awed voice, "We're going to be parents."


	2. Chapter 2

Between trying to find food her stomach would accept, and using Amazon to find baby books, Lindsay calls her doctor, wanting an OB-GYN recommendation.

Danny watches enthralled as she moves around the apartment, amazed that this kind, generous, self-assured woman would ever want him let alone have children with him. Lindsay, motioning him closer and asking if "Tuesday morning is OK," halts his train of thought,

"OK for what?"

She smiles at him and at his clueless attitude,

"Our first doctor's appointment."

She continues speaking into the phone, writing in her date book. Hanging up Lindsay tells him, ever practical; "8 am on Tuesday, that way we'll still get to work on time."

Danny smiles and nods in acceptance, then voicing aloud his main thought from the night before:

"We should tell the others: Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes and Sid that we're together…"

"But not about the baby yet" Lindsay finishes. "I want to have it confirmed by the doctor first."

Danny grins this time, pleased they're thinking along the same lines as each other. They kiss softly, his hands rest on her hips, when they part Lindsay whispers softly,

"I love you, and I want this baby but I'm scared."

"Same, but we can get some books and use the ‘net. It'll be fine" Danny says trying to reassure her as much as himself.

Lindsay smiles a thank you, even though he can't see her as she leans on his chest, Danny's head resting of top of hers. After a while they end the comforting embrace needing to leave for work. For once they don't care about leaving or arriving separately, too wrapped up in the new emotions and trying to figure out how to tell everyone else.

**

It was a busy day for both; Stella and Lindsay wrap up their case with Flack's help in gaining a confession from the ex-wife's jealous boyfriend. Much to Stella's surprise, Danny appeared at lunch giving Lindsay a significant look and a sandwich causing Lindsay to chuckle but wave away Stella's questioning, with a simple "he owes me lunch" and a mysterious smile.

However, by Thursday and Danny's third lunchtime visit most of the lab were becoming suspicious. Each time Lindsay would smile mysteriously and when questioned Danny would just smirk. On Monday the rumours reached their peak as Danny brought a Caesar salad and decaf coffee for both Lindsay and himself. Personally Lindsay was enjoying not having to get or bring her own lunch, while Danny could feel like he was helping. Before he'd get the food, he'd call or text to ask if she was craving or hating something particular trying desperately not to upset an already emotional Lindsay.

Once Tuesday rolled around, Lindsay's nerves have increased, as she is both excited and apprehensive about her doctor's appointment. They are worried that they will be told she isn't pregnant even though another five tests, all different brands, had proved positive. She and Danny sit nervously in the waiting room, holding hands and glancing at each other now and then.

"Lindsay Monroe." A dark haired nurse, called. Lindsay and Danny stand and followed her into a consulting room.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Beth, have a seat. I will do some preliminary tests and take your information before you see Dr Hanlon."

Beth waved them into two chairs and began to fill out a clipboard, questioning Lindsay until she had all the necessary information.

"Full name and date of birth?"

"Lindsay Hanna Monroe, 22nd May 1977."

**

"Lindsay, Danny I'm Alison Hanlon."

Dr Hanlon greeted, she was a blond haired and pale skinned woman in her mid to late 30s.

"Given the information you provided Beth with, your estimated due date is 14th January 2007 with conception being around 23rd April. Congratulations, you're 7 weeks pregnant."

Lindsay sighed with relief, grinned at Danny who kissed her on the cheek.

"It's too early to hear the heartbeat or to see anything clearly on an ultrasound so if you can arrange another appointment for your 10th week, that's the week starting Monday 26th June and you should be able to see your baby."

"Thank you," Danny said as they stood, tightly holding hands again and both grinning.

"See you in three weeks and we'll give you a call in a few days with the blood tests results," Dr Hanlon replied.

Danny almost swaggered into work 15 minutes later, Lindsay laughing next to him and nibbling a bagel for breakfast. Their good mood was infectious as Mac handed out the assignments and the CSIs were pleased to see Lindsay's change in mood. The previous day she had been tense and snappy but today was relaxed and almost giddy.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after, Lindsay's first prenatal appointment she and Danny were preparing to tell their friends that they were dating. The other CSIs, Flack and Sid had all been invited over to dinner at Lindsay's apartment. Unbeknownst to their colleagues Danny was cooking and practically living with Lindsay. He hadn't slept at home for two weeks only going back for clean clothes, to check his answer and pay his bills. As Danny chopped onions, Lindsay tried to find something to dress in which didn't show her now visible bump "well bump that only Danny and I can see, a slight swell" she thought. She'd moved their pregnancy books to their bedroom, including Danny's copy of 'Expectant Father' and her own 'The Girlfriend's Guide to Pregnancy'.

Mac was the first to arrive; Lindsay greeted him with a hug, and accepted the bottle of wine he carried, even though she wouldn't be drinking it. Mac stood in the kitchen doorway, surprised to see Danny already there and that he was cooking. Lindsay took the opportunity to set Mac to work also and got both men beers, laughingly promising it would be the only time she'd do so. Stella arrived next, carrying a chocolate gateau, which Lindsay took with a hungry expression. Stella smirked at the sight in front of her, both Danny and Mac cooking. As Stella helped herself to wine, chatting to Lindsay, the buzzer buzzed announcing the arrival of Sid. Ever the charmer he commented, "you look radiant" receiving a roll of the eyes from Lindsay, a smirk from Stella and an unseen glare from Danny. Hawkes and Flack arrived together just as Mac was finishing the salad, and Danny adding the penne pasta to his salmon and penne dish. Lindsay hugged both of them, and she showed them to the beer.

10 minutes later, the food was ready and Danny received several compliments for his cooking, before being asked why he was cooking in Lindsay's apartment when she had asked them all to dinner. Danny just smiled and said,

"She can't resist me… my cooking, I mean"

He winked at Lindsay who blushed and hit Danny round the head, smiling.

At the lull before desert, Stella's gateau, the ever observant and curious Sheldon asks,

"So, why did you really ask us all to dinner?"

Lindsay pretends to be offended,

"You mean I can't ask my friends over for dinner without an ulterior motive?"

Then laughs.

"OK, honestly it's 'cause I've got a little announcement, well we've got an announcement" she says, taking Danny's hand.

"We're dating, each other, seriously. We have been for about 8 months."

Danny babbles slightly, craving the approval of his friends, particularly Mac, everyone else in the room breaks into smiles, Stella hugs Lindsay and Mac nods in approval.

"And you've kept this secret, how?" Stella asks with a laugh.

"We're subtle and don't let if effect our jobs" Danny replies.

They move on to the chocolate gateau soon after and Danny feels comfortable enough to put an arm round Lindsay. As they look at each other, the couple miss the small smiles and $20 bills their friends' exchange, the money to Sid who won their bet.

**

Later after the others leave, Lindsay and Danny clear up and Danny suddenly asks,

"How would you feel 'bout living together?"

Lindsay turns to face him as he continues.

"I'm never at home anymore, I think of this place as home and when the baby arrives we'll be together, I don't want to be an absent father. Most importantly, I love you."

Lindsay stares at him for a moment in surprise, unconsciously placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Sure. Yes, I want you to move in."

Danny sighs with relief and happiness, kissing Lindsay enfolding her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"We get to see our baby for the first time, today!"

Lindsay says excitedly over breakfast, Danny just sips his coffee and smiles nervously. He's not a morning person, and dealing with an excited Lindsay would not be his first choice of activity, but today he would see and hear his baby so maybe it isn't too bad.

Lindsay hisses as the cold gel is spread over her slight bump and tightens her grip on Danny's arm.

"You might not be able to hear the heartbeat straight away, I'll need to find the right angle." Dr Hanlon assures them.

After a minute or so, a fuzzy picture appears on the screen; Alison continues to move the sensor until it sharpens and a fast rhythmic sound fills the room. Tears roll down Lindsay's face unchecked, Danny wipes away his own and kisses her. 

"That's our baby," Danny says softly, awed at the sight and sound.

The doctor continues the check up and prints out a couple of pictures for them. Lindsay pulls her top back down, and her trousers up while Danny collects the photos slipping one into his wallet and giving the other to his girlfriend.

They leave the office hand in hand, and he thinks that they've become more tactile since they found out about the baby. He just wants to make sure that she's still there, and that all of this is real. He's finally got a family, someone to go home to and someone to share his life. He's been thinking about asking her to marry him, he'd been thinking about it before they'd discovered the pregnancy but now it seems more important. Maybe he'll ask her in August for their 10-month anniversary.

**

On her way down to the morgue later on her way to meet Hawkes after a post-mortem Lindsay is staring at the ultrasound picture and walks straight past Sheldon. She apologies quickly and tries to put the picture back in her pocket but he catches her wrist and asks to see.

"OK" she smiles handing over the picture, "but don't tell Danny you know."

"Congrats"

Sheldon says.

"How far along are you?"

"10 weeks. We'll announce once I start my second trimester at the end of July."

He hugs her, passing the picture back then updates her on the case as they turn back towards the lab.

**

"You know we're spending Independence Day with my parents and Louie next week."

Danny starts, as they lie curled on the couch.

"Hmmm," Lindsay mumbles, enjoying having a quiet night together.

"How would you feel about telling them ‘bout the baby?"

"That's fine with me."

She replies, kissing his jaw and neck hands moving to undo Danny's shirt buttons. Lindsay runs a gentle hand around his waistband, pulling the shirt out and Danny throws it over the back of the couch. Their lips meet and tongues collide, one of Danny's legs sliding between Lindsay's creating friction between them.

"Are you sure about his?"

He asks kissing her stomach as he pulls off her t-shirt.

"Yes."

She moans as he removes her t-shirt and unclasps her bra then moves to straddle him.

"Bedroom."

Danny says thrusting up to meet her hips as she grinds down on him. They continue to kiss as they move to their bedroom shedding their jeans and socks on the way. Danny rests a hand on her slight bump and kisses it before removing the last of her underwear and stepping out of his boxers.

In bed later, Danny lay wrapped around Lindsay their legs tangled together. In one hand he held the ultrasound picture the other resting on her abdomen as she slept, the sound of their baby's heart beat echoing in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to tell Mac and the others today."

Lindsay announces as Danny steps out of the shower.

"OK. Why today?"

He replies, squinting at her blurrily without his glasses.

"'Cause I can't do up my zipped trousers anymore, and I can only wear the ones with buttons by using an elastic band at the top. Oh, and my t-shirt and trousers no longer meet because both my breasts and the bump have grown."

Lindsay says seriously at first, then laughing as she shows Danny the elastic band and the gap between her clothes. Now having found his glasses places a hand on her growing bump and kisses her.

"You know, we're going to need to stop call it 'the bump' soon."

Danny comments while Lindsay tries in vain to make her top and trousers meet and he chuckles.

**

They arrive at work earlier than normal; hoping to catch Mac before he hands out their assignments but instead the first CSI they meet is Hawkes. He gestures them into the break room saying quietly but in a friendly manner that they need to talk.

"I assume congratulations are in order. How far along are you?"

Sheldon says once he's shut the door, a somewhat pointless exercise in a building full of glass walls. Danny starts but Lindsay smiles, knowing that Sheldon won't tell Danny of his prior knowledge. Instead of letting Lindsay answer Danny takes over.

"14 weeks, but more importantly how long have you known?"

Sheldon laughs, and replies quickly

"Not long, having a medical degree means you notice these things."

"We're telling everyone today,"

Lindsay assures him, then adds with a laugh,

"My clothes no longer fit."

Hawkes winks, and congratulates them again before returning to his office allowing the couple to leave the room.

**

Unable to get a chance to talk to Mac before their meeting Lindsay decides just to announce before work takes over their day.

"The more observant among you,"

She starts with a smirk, and glance at Sheldon

"May have noticed that I'm looking a little, erm, heavier recently. I'm pregnant and baby is due in January."

Lindsay turns to Mac,

"As my boss, you're legally required to know and I assume I'll be taken out of the field at some point but I hope it's not just yet."

There's silence to a minute or so before Stella jumps up and hugs Lindsay,

"Congratulations"

Stella murmurs then hugs Danny. Sheldon winks at Lindsay again while Danny looks to Mac for acknowledgement.

"You'll be a good father, Danny"

Mac replies to Danny's unasked question, they'll be OK, he turns to Lindsay.

"I'll need to check the regulations but I think you're OK to do field work until 5 months, then just paper and some lab work."

Lindsay smiles and nods in acceptance, she can still do her job. Mac hands out the assignments and their day continues.

**

"Stella?"

Lindsay asks as she grabs her lunch from the fridge.

"Do you want to come shopping with me after we wrap up the case? I need to buy some clothes that fit."

Stella agrees, never one to turn down retail therapy, and bites into her sandwich with a smile. Danny soon joins them slipping an arm around Lindsay's waist.

"Stella and I are going shopping after work, so I'll be home late."

Lindsay informs her boyfriend and he smiles,

"That's fine. I need to run a few errands anyway so I'll get take out and meet you at home?"

**

While Lindsay and Stella shop, Danny heads to a small jewellery store near their apartment. The bell rings as he enters the shop, and he greets the man behind the counter.

"I'm Danny Messer, I've been having a ring resized. I was called to say it was ready."

"Yes Mr Messer, the round cut diamond with a square cut blue sapphire on each side? Platinum band? It's a beautiful ring, sir."

Danny nods in answer,

"It was my mother's"

And accepting the small velvet box passes over his credit card to pay for the resizing. Danny heads for their favourite Italian to collect his order then walks home, the small box hidden in his jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

"Danny! Danny!"  
Lindsay calls urgently from her desk, a hand on her abdomen.

"He isn't here,"  
Mac tells her.

"Damn it."  
Lindsay swears quietly, unusually for her.

"What's wrong?"  
He asks concerned.

"The baby just kicked! I've been feeling fluttering for about a week but today Bear actually kicked me."

Mac smiles at Lindsay's enthusiasm, then questions  
"Bear?"

"Oh you don't know. It's our name for the baby, rather than calling Bear 'it' all the time."  
Lindsay laughs as Bear kicks again,

"We're having another ultrasound tomorrow, so we might be a few minutes late."

"That's OK. I'll call Danny if something urgent comes up, but other than that…"  
Mac trails off as Lindsay winces slightly as Bear spins around.

**

"Have you seen Lindsay yet?"  
Mac asks upon seeing Danny in the lab later that day.

"No, should I have?"  
Mac smiles mysteriously.

"Go and see her."

Danny walks through the lab, checking each room until he finds his girlfriend talking animatedly to Hawkes.

"Montana?"

"Bear kicked! The baby kicked!"

Lindsay says excitedly, hugging Danny.

"When? I can't believe I missed it."

"A couple of hours ago. Don't worry, I'm sure Bear'll do it again."

Lindsay says with a sly grin, then reminds him,

"Don't forget we're seeing Dr Hanlon again tomorrow."

"Yes boss."  
Danny replies with a wink, kissing Lindsay and rubbing her bump.

**

"The ultrasound looks good but it's too early to determine the gender, and we'll give you a call in a week or so with the results of the triple-test."

Dr Hanlon states printing new pictures for the couple.

"I'll see you again in a month? You'll be 20 weeks then."

"I felt Bear kick yesterday, it's been moving a little for about a week."

"Congratulations, that'll become more frequent as you get closer to your due date. You can stay working on cases in the field for another two weeks but after that just in the lab and office. Obliviously there's some lab work that you can't do, anything involving chemicals hazardous or corrosive and above. Try to avoid any increase in stress levels when at all possible, that includes not taking cases involving children."

"Thanks Doc,"

Danny says, taking the pictures as they leave the office.

**

"Happy 10 month anniversary"

Danny greets Lindsay on a late August morning; he sets a breakfast tray down in front of her, as she sits up in bed kissing Danny good morning, a single red rose on it.

"Happy anniversary."

The couple eats breakfast in bed, talking about the day to come and their Bear.

"I was going to take you out for dinner and do this all properly but with our work life that could take a long time."

Danny starts as he fumbles the breakfast tray away and reaches for a small velvet box.

"I'd planned a romantic evening, and just how I was going to say this but I realised that it doesn't matter where or how I ask you, just that I ask."

He doesn't kneel but instead places the box on top on Lindsay's bump, and asks,

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Lindsay says quietly, tears suddenly streaming down her face and opens the box. Danny slides the diamond and sapphire ring onto her finger, kissing the happy tears away.


	7. Chapter 7

Now confined to the lab, Lindsay finds work less interesting. However, she gains new respect for the lab techs and the skills involved in the their jobs. She mainly deals with identification the DNA or trace substances and A/V work, avoiding harmful chemicals and long periods of standing up. Lindsay now spends time, when not working, thinking of baby names and possible dates for the wedding. They still wait to find out whether it is a boy or a girl, and some days Lindsay isn't sure if she wants to know at all.

Soon the appointment rolls around and the couple wait excitedly for a sight of their growing baby.

"Do you want to know the gender?"

Dr Hanlon asks.

Danny and Lindsay look at each other, and then Lindsay nods a ‘yes' at the doctor.

"It's a girl."

Lindsay grins, and kisses Danny while he pictures a small girl with Lindsay's hair and his eyes full of energy and curiosity. It still amazes him that he's going to be a father, and he fervently hopes he'll be better than his own father was.

"Both you and baby seem well,"

Dr Hanlon continues.

"But keep your stress levels down and keep eating healthily."

**

It's a quiet day, mid afternoon, when she is called to the front desk. There is a figure standing with her back to the lab as Lindsay moves towards it.

"Momma?"

A confused Lindsay asks, seeing the vaguely familiar figure, although it's changed over the years. The woman spins around and gaps when she sees her daughter.

"Lindsay? You're pregnant."

"What are you doing here?"

Lindsay asks shocked and trying to stay calm.

"I talked to your sister yesterday. I was coming to New York anyway with Frank on business, Mel told me where you work."

"What so you just turn up unannounced? Wait don't answer that, you knew I wouldn't see you if I knew you were coming. You think you can just turn up and talk to me like nothing happened, ignoring the fact we haven't spoken for eight years!"

Lindsay's voice rising with each sentence until she's yelling, she can hear someone running towards her from behind but when she turns Lindsay can't see who it is because there are tears filling her eyes and running down her face.

**

Danny's on the phone in their office when Lindsay is paged; he drops he phone when he hears her yelling, surprised and worried because he's never heard her raise her voice. He runs out of the office towards the front desk, ignoring the looks of those around him. When he reaches the desk, Lindsay is standing with a woman and is clearly distraught. Danny's not sure if she recognises him but gathers her in his arms regardless, she sobs into his shoulder and he is more confused than ever.

Danny doesn't notice Mac's arrival until he older man taps him on the other shoulder,

"Go someplace quiet."

Mac gestures at the stranger still standing shocked in the middle of the atrium and she follows the group into an empty room, Danny making Lindsay walk while trying to calm her down.

"Who are you?"

Mac asks in confusion, seeing no look of recognition from Danny.

"Ruth Parker, I'm Lindsay's mother. I re-married after her father died."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm Mac Taylor, Lindsay's boss and colleague. This is Danny Messer her fiance."

Mac introduces the other occupants of the room.

"I didn't know that Lindsay was getting married, or that she was pregnant. Melanie, my other daughter, didn't tell me."

"She doesn't know,"

Danny interjects, speaking for the first time. He's angry that this woman has come in and upset Lindsay.

"Lindsay doesn't talk about you or her father, Mrs Parker, just a bit 'bout Melanie's family. We're her family, Mrs. Parker, not you. Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack,Sid, Bear, and I. I don't know why you and Linds don't speak, I don't know why she doesn't talk about you, I don't know when her father died but I do know that you've hurt her and I want you to leave."

Mac shows the woman out, taking Mrs Parker's hotel details just in case Lindsay or Danny want to talk to her, then sends the couple home.

**

Later, after falling asleep with Danny's comforting arms wrapped around her, Lindsay wakes. Danny is still by her side, but is reading.

"I was too worried to sleep. Can I get you anything?"

He says anxiously.

"No, I'm OK. I want to explain and I want you to hold me and to understand.

"My mom and I don't get on. She hates the fact I want a career before a family. We haven't talked for eight years, since I left home after college. My dad died when I was 13, he committed suicide because my mom had been having an affair. When I was 15 she re-married, Frank Parker the man she'd had an affair with. My sister is three years older and married straight out of school.

"In my last year of college my sister, Melanie, had two kids, we were all home for Christmas. I came back late one night and Frank raped me. I reported it to the police but my mom wouldn't believe me, Frank claimed it was consensual and there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. I moved out and haven't spoken to my mom since. Mel always believed me to a certain extent but she and mom have grown closer as Mel's kids have grown up. She lives close to my mom and Frank while I live nearly a continent away. Mom pretends that the whole thing with Frank didn't happen; and, through Mel, nags me about meeting a ‘nice' guy and settling down."

Lindsay laughs hollowly, gesturing at her protruding stomach.

"I became a CSI to stop guilty men getting away with their actions, and to help other victims get the closure necessary to move on with their lives. I left Montana because it still reminded me of Frank and when Mac offered me the post, it was the perfect opportunity. I'm so happy that I've met you. You, Mac, Stella, our friends are my family now. Neither of us have the perfect family, or the happiest home life but it's ok because our daughter will. We have each other, and Bear, that's all I need."

Lindsay hugs Danny tightly and he strokes her bump, they're a real family and that's all he needs.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm just sayin' we should start thinking about baby names,"

Danny says as they wander, hand-in-hand, into work.

"We could both make lists, you can research them as you like to do, then compare and disagree."

"You've really thought about this?"

Lindsay asks, surprised.

"I gotta do something on my breaks now that you're only here 9-5."

He replies with a laugh.

"I've already had some ideas, but I thought you'd like a few days…"

Danny is cut off, mid sentence, as Lindsay kisses him suddenly.

"Thank you. You really are very sweet."

**

"How's Lindsay? It's been a few weeks since the incident with her mom."

Stella asks Danny as they drive out to a case.

"Better, we're closer now. She doesn't need or want additional contact with her family. Linds will tell Mel, her sister, when Bear is born but it's your guys, our friends, that are family now."

Danny glances at Stella,

"Stel, don't go gettin' all misty eyed on me, it's hard enough with one emotional woman let alone two."

She smiles at him, patting his arm, he laughs nervously.

**

"Mac, what are you doing Columbus Day weekend? The 8th October."

Danny announces as he strides into Mac's office.

"Nothing really."

"Not any more. You're helping Flack and me paint the spare room."

Mac groans.

"Sid's got plans with a lady friend. You are on call; Stella and Hawkes are already here. Lindsay won't let me do it on my own."

He raises his eyebrows at Danny's use of the word ‘let'.

"She's worried I'll let Flack take control or something. Don't look at me like that, you're scared of Stella!"

At this point Mac concedes defeat,

"Fine, I'll be there."

**

The next Sunday morning Lindsay is directing Don and Danny as they lay down dustsheets.

"Hi Mac."

Lindsay stops glaring at her fiancé and his best friend long enough to kiss Mac on the cheek.

"I brought breakfast," he says, gesturing to the bag in his left hand.

Lindsay grins, accepting the bag and waving Mac towards the other men. It had taken Lindsay two months to find an apartment both she and Danny liked, with two bedrooms that they could afford while still being in Manhattan. Now they could prepare for the baby, with help from their friends.

Lindsay unpacks the breakfast from Mac, padding around the kitchen barefoot the hems of her denim overalls dragging slightly on the floor.

"We're going to have light purple walls," Danny tells Flack as Mac enters the room. "Then we need to put together the crib and carry the rocking chair and changing table up from the basement."

**

"Left and up a bit."

Mac directs as they lifted the rocking chair over the last set of banisters.

"Sometimes I hate living on the third floor,"

Danny grunts.

"If you'd bought a chair that fitted in the elevator then he wouldn't have to carry it."

Flack replies as they edge through the apartment door.

"Shit!"

He suddenly swears loudly as he drops the chair on his foot. Flack continues to swear, leaning against the wall gripping his foot in pain.  
Danny and Mac lower the chair to the floor in the nursery. Lindsay helps Flack hobble over to the nearest chair then fetches ice from the freezer.

"It's starting to swell already, you should go to A&E to get an x-ray."

"No way, I've seen enough hospitals." Flack protested loudly.

"Fine be stubborn."

Lindsay throws her hands in the air in exasperation as Danny tosses Flack some painkillers.

"Stay with your foot up," Mac orders, "Danny and I will finish the nursery."

**

"I'm ordering Chinese food," Lindsay calls through the apartment.  
"Don? How's the foot?"

Flack groans in response and Danny chuckles.

"Buddy, go and get it x-rayed."

"No. I can walk." Don complains, standing up then falling down as he puts weight on his foot. "OK, maybe not."

"Flack, I'll take you to the morgue Dr Pino can x-ray it. I've got to go in anyway."

Mac states, and then turns to Lindsay and Danny.

"We've finished the nursery and I've been paged. I'll see you on Tuesday at the lab."

He grabs their jackets and helps Flack limp out of the apartment.

"Call after the x-ray," Lindsay tells Flack in a mothering tone as she shuts the door.

**

"He broke it."

Danny tells Lindsay as they clear up after dinner.

"Flack's off work for a week, then on desk duty until the cast comes off. Marty Pino x-rayed it and put it in plaster."

Lindsay rolls her eyes, leaning back into Danny as his arms wrap around her.

"It's a shame Sid missed it, he'd have liked a live patient to liven things up," she jokes as Danny kisses her neck, his hands slowly wandering further down her body.


	10. Chapter 10

Lindsay elbowed Danny as she sat up in bed, a hand on her abdomen. He rolled over ignoring his fiancé's elbow. Lindsay hits him harder, and calls out in a scared voice,

"Danny wake up."

Danny groans as he wakes up.

"What's wrong?" He asks, seeing her scared face.  
"Is it the baby?"

"I think I'm having contractions."

"But the baby isn't due yet, you're only 28 weeks."  
"You think I don't know that?" Lindsay asks, now both stressed and scared.

"Ok, ok. Just stay calm, I'll get the book and the phone. You can check the book while I call Dr Hanlon."

Danny climbs out of bed, passing their pregnancy books to Lindsay and going to fetch the phone. He returns, talking into the phone, and passes it to Lindsay who is still wincing and looking scared. She and Dr Hanlon talk as Danny flicks through one of the books, their hands tightly intertwined.

"She thinks they're just Braxton-Hicks contractions, that I'm not actually in labour but if they continue and become more frequent to go to the hospital."

Lindsay says, now calm, leaning into Danny's side.

**

"What are you doing?"

Flack asked as he limped in on his crutches, Lindsay was sitting at her desk with large headphones on her bump and her iPod on the desk.

"Playing music to Bear, today it's Beethoven but yesterday it was Coldplay. The midwife at the pre-natal class said Bear can hear music and will remember it after birth."

"Danny asked me to come check on you and buy you lunch. However, I can't really do the lunch thing," he said gesturing at his encased leg, "and I'm not so good at the listening either," a wry laugh this time.

"That's okay, you came. I've got food in the break room if you're interested?"

Flack nodded in assent, Lindsay slips the iPod into a pocket leaving the headphones on the bump.

"What do you want to eat?" Lindsay asks, as Flack sits down.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm thinking a strawberry jam sandwich with pickled onions and mustard." Lindsay says in an almost dreamy voice. Flack gags at the prospect.

"Still having a weird cravings?"

"Not so much," she replies with a grin.

They eat lunch chatting throughout. "How long until you start maternity leave?"

"Two weeks, the first week of December. Mac cleared me to have six weeks before the baby is due then another six weeks after."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm fat, I can't see my feet and my back aches."

Lindsay complains as she and Danny dress for the office Christmas party.

"It's hard to find maternity clothes I like."

He wraps his arms around her, including the growing bump that is their daughter.

"I know you don't feel great, but you'll have fun and when we get back I promise to give you a back and foot massage."

Danny replies, knowing just what to say.

**

Three hours into the party Lindsay is sitting in a comfortable chair drinking lemonade and talking to Hawkes.

"Alright, I give in. You've been wincing or at least looking like you're in pain for the last couple of hours. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just having some Braxton-Hicks contractions again, I've been having them for most of the evening."

Lindsay shifts in her seat again, a hand rubbing her bump. Hawkes watches, slightly worriedly.

"Next time it happens, time the pain to see how long it lasts."

**

As the party winds down, Lindsay checks her watch again her hand shaking slightly. 35 seconds every 10 minutes or so. Lindsay beckons Hawkes over,

"My Braxton-Hicks haven't been this strong or this close together before. Get Danny."

Hawkes walks quickly through the thinning crowd of CSIs and police officers until he finds Danny.

"I think Lindsay's in labour, she's been having contractions but thought they were Braxton-Hicks. I asked her to time them and they've gotten closer together and stronger."

Danny blanches and begins to hurry towards Lindsay,

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asks Hawkes as he strides towards his fiancée.

"Because I didn't want to worry any of you un-necessarily in case I was wrong. You go and keep Lindsay calm while I call an ambulance." 

**

Things move quickly from there on in, and soon Lindsay is installed in the maternity ward in Bellevue Hospital. Dr Hanlon walks in with a strained smile on her face; she examines Lindsay then says, "You're here a little early but you're at thirty-six weeks, so there should be few problems. You're five centimetres dilated and having contractions every four minutes or so. There's still a way to go and I'll come back and check on you in an hour."

**

Lindsay lies back between contractions, her tiredness now approaching exhaustion. It has only been three hours since her arrival at the hospital but this was one of the most tiring things she's ever done. Danny is on one side, holding her hand, which she grips tightly. The pain medication is good, but not good enough.

Once again the doctor returns, and checks her chart and the foetal monitor.

"Everything looks good, you're at 10 centimetres, next time push when I tell you."

As the next contraction spreads through-out her abdomen and pelvis, Lindsay pushes, gripping Danny's hand painfully in her own. Her harsh breathing drowns out Danny's words, her focus is on Dr Hanlon and the baby.

"Five more seconds," the doctor counts down. "Stop. Great, we've got a head. Next time the rest of the body should follow."

Lindsay and Danny both nod in response, one too tired to reply, the other focuses on helping his fiancée, and tries not to watch the painful process a foot or two away.

"Push." Dr Hanlon commands, and Lindsay does.

There's a lot of screaming and pushing, and soon it's all over.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl!"

Danny cuts the cord, per Lindsay's request, and they work to clean the baby up. Lindsay's got tears in her eyes. She wants to see her baby, but is shaking too much to ask.

Doctor Hanlon has a happy but concerned smile on her face. "The nurse is going to check her over and take her down to NICU for observation, just to make sure she's okay. She's a bit small. She's five pounds three ounces."

Tears of exhaustion, happiness and relief flood down Lindsay's cheeks as she gets to see her daughter for the first time. She wishes she could hold her, but the nurse puts her in an incubator and wheels her out of the room.

Danny kisses Lindsay's forehead, then her lips. "We're parents," he whispers in awe, and she holds onto him, rests her head against his shoulder.

**

Lindsay sits, now in her own clean clothes, with the baby cradled in her arms. A quiet "awww" drew her attention to the doorway, Stella stands holding a large teddy bear, and pushes an awkward looking Mac into the room.

"Merry Christmas."

The group exchange pleasantries as Danny accepts the bear from Stella and flowers from Mac.

"You didn't need to bring me flowers," he jokes, earning laughter and a mock glare from the other occupants.

Lindsay handed the baby to Stella,

"Stel, meet your goddaughter Lily Kate Messer. Lily this is Stella, your godmother. She's been here for me in good times and bad, she'll do the same for you."

 

**

A few days later, Lindsay lay a dozing Lily in her cot, before taking a step backward. Danny wraps an arm around her waist and fiddles with the loops of her dungarees, the same ones she'd worn when Flack broke his foot helping Danny and Mac decorate. She leans back, against his chest and smiles as they watch their daughter sleep.

"She's beautiful," Lindsay whispers.

"She's you," Danny replies.

 

THE END


End file.
